An insight to love
by megoeggo1215
Summary: Drabbles based on my three favorite pairings of the chipmunks! Brittany/Alvin Simon/Jeanette Theodore/Eleanor Read and Review please!
1. Loved Ones and Leaving

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do 5 of these, then post._

So my pair is Alvin and Brittany

Loved Ones and Leaving

By Nicholas Hooper

***

Alvin didn't feel anymore. Brittany had left him for a tool. An outrageous, angry tool.

He stared at the whisky bottle in front of him, when the doorbell rang. He wiped his tears away, and answered the door. Standing in front of him was Brittany.

She had been crying. Her fur was all matted, and her eyes were all puffy. But the thing that enraged Alvin the most was the fact that her right eye was purple and swollen. A few scratches were on her cheek.

Alvin brought her in immediately, signaling her to sit on the couch. He hugged her tight as the tears fell again. He couldn't believe it. Brittany was so innocent, why would anyone harm her?

She sniffed. "I'm sorry Alvin."

He smiled. They would be alright.


	2. Ok, It's Alright with me

Ok, It's Alright with me

By Eric Hutchinson

***

Alvin smiled at Brittany. For once the two of them weren't fighting. They were just happy watching t.v.

Brittany curled into his arms. She burrowed her face into his neck. Alvin was surprised to find that there were tears on her face.

So they weren't as happy as he thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Alvin, I'm pregnant."

He stopped breathing for a moment.

"That's great!"


	3. Say It isn't so

Say it isn't so

By Nanci Griffith

***

Alvin looked at Brittany and Thomas. Her hand was in his back pocket, and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. She was laughing.

Not that long ago she was laughing at his jokes. Her hand was in his back pocket.

Alvin felt like beating all of the senses out of Thomas. He felt like pushing him of a cliff.

Simon put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll come around Alvin."

"I hope so."


	4. Goodbye

Goodbye

By Kristina DeBarge

***

Brittany didn't care that she had ended it with Alvin. She was ready to move on.

He had cheated on her, with that slut Carter across the street.

Brittany strut out of Ms/ Miller's house. She wanted to chop off her hair, and get rid of everything that reminded her of the slimebag . She was ready to move on.

Eleanor and Jeanette followed her to the mall. They watched as she got rid of the pink and replace it with black. The old Brittany was gone. The new Brittany was in place.


	5. The First Noel

The First Noel 

by David Archuleta

***

Alvin woke to find a light emanating from the hallway. He smiled and ventured to the living room. He found Brittany curled up on the couch by their Christmas tree. He smiled.

He slipped down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She stirred slightly, the movement showing off her slightly pertruding belly. She smiled, her body radiating beauty and happiness.

"Hi." She whispered, a hand on her belly.

"Merry Christmas, Brittany." Alvin said. He kept smiling then he kissed her temple. "I love you. Thank you for being with me."

She kissed him on the lips. "Best Christmas present ever."


	6. Bang Bang

I can't stop doing this goddamn challenge! So I'm just going to do the canon couples withing the Chipmunks and the Chipettes

My Next Couple:

Simon and Jeanette

Bang Bang (Feat. Adam Levine)

K'naan

Simon plopped into his biology seat. Jeanette gave him a look.

"Late, again?" She asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her hair that was draped over her shoulder moved with this slight movement, and for a second Simon could breathe.

He nodded so vigorously his glasses flipped off his nose and hit the table with a loud echoing thump.

Jeanette let out a high pearl of laughter. Simon felt his heart skip a beat as she daringly put his glasses back onto his nose.

She smiled. "Very funny," she whispered as class started up.

Simon was deemed speechless.


	7. Shut Your Eyes

Shut your eyes

Snow Patrol

Jeanette curled her fingers into a tight fist. The anger pulsed through her as Brittany continued her evil rant. Jeanette felt ready to punch her sister for acting so vain, so shallow, and so…so…_heartless_.

Jeanette felt a slight touch on her tight fist. She flipped around to find Simon giving her a calm look.

Jeanette felt all the anger melt away. She closed her eyes and imagined her and Simon in the park. Watching the clouds pass.

No words were spoken but both she and Simon knew. They were in their happy place.

_And when the worrying starts to hurt  
and the world feels like graves of dirt  
Just close your eyes until  
you can imagine this place, yeah, our secret space at will_


	8. Reason to Believe

Reason to Believe

Dashboard Confessional

Simon lay on his bed, his heart thumping at a hundred miles an hour. Jeanette lay on top of him, her breathing heavy. What they had just done, what had just happened, had been completely incredible.

Simon hadn't expected sex to be like this. He hadn't expected it to be that amazing. But it also gave him so new revelations. So while Jeanette nodded off, Simon decided to think.

Simon felt like this one indescribable act had proven that he couldn't live without her. She now held his heart in her hands.

But then again she had for years.


	9. Drops of Jupiter

Drops of Jupiter

Train

Simon waited with his brothers and Brittany and Eleanor at the airport. They were all waiting for Jeanette's plane to arrive.

Jeanette had left two years ago to find herself. She said while she loved her family and friends, she said she didn't know who she was. And that she needed to explore who she could be.

Simon never got the chance to tell her he loved her.

But it didn't matter now. A week ago she had called back saying that she was coming home for good.

The five chipmunks waited outside the gate talking about random things when Eleanor's high-pitched cry filled the air.

"JEANETTE!"

All of sudden the chipmunks (minus Simon), had wrapped up Jeanette in a big group hug. After pleasantries were shared, Jeanette turned to face Simon.

"Hi," she whispered. All of sudden, Simon saw the same shy girl he had fallen in love with. Her glasses were still there, she was still a bit ruffled. Her eyes were still big and beautiful.

But she looked happy. Way happier than before the trip.

So Simon gave into his daring side and he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her until Jeanette was blushing so bright she could have lit New York City during a power outage.

"Welcome home," He whispered into her ear.

She hasn't stopped giggling since.


	10. Stolen

Stolen

Dashboard Confessional

The music at the dance was blaring as Simon stood by the snack table. He looked into the crowd and saw Eleanor and Theodore dancing slowly and they looked so cute together Simon had to feel happy. Brittany and Alvin were at the center, of course, but they weren't fighting. She was leaning on him, her head on his shoulder.

Simon could feel too happy though. He had only come because Alvin made him. He cursed himself inwardly at giving into his brother's stupid requests.

He was just about to leave when the music shifted to a slow rock song. Then someone was tapping him on the shoulder.

He spun around to be faced with Jeanette. And his jaw dropped.

She was dressed in a semi-tight fitting dress that hugged her curves and showed off everything she had been hiding for years. No glasses, but her eyes were wide with apprehension.

She held out a hand. "Do you want to dance?" She asked in a small voice. He took her hand and nodded.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
You have stolen my heart_


	11. Hometown Glory

Hometown Glory

By Adele

Eleanor hadn't been home in years. Culinary school, Theodore, and a bunch of other things had prevented her from going home. But now she stood in the main square, just outside her old high school. She had missed it here.

It was also Christmas time. Everyone in this old little town had been decorating for the holiday. She smiled as two children dress in thick warm coats blundered past her in the snow that was falling steadily.

She closed her eyes and remembered the old days. The days when she and Theodore had cooked up that big feast during these holidays. Just for her and her family.

She bobbed through the park smiling. The memories filled her up with glee at her life.

Then standing at the end of the park was Theodore. He took her hand and they began to reminisce together.


	12. When it Rains

When it rains

By Paramore

Theodore sat up late in the dimly-lit kitchen. He swirled the milk around in his glace, afraid for what was going to happen.

He had let Eleanor go. He let her go because he didn't want to hold her back from her life. So he told her he never wanted to see her again.

What a lie.

The rain fell outside his window, thick and fast. He laughed at the irony of the rain. It was blissful; feeling like something else was just as upset as him.

Then a knock on the door caused him to thrust the glace off the table. He walked slowly to the door wondering who or what it was.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a pair of furry arms. He blinked and looked down at Eleanor.

She had been crying.

He immediately gathered her even tighter into her arms.

She whispered into his ears. "Why would you hug me if you didn't want to see me?"

Theodore felt tears leak out of his own eyes. "Because I love you. And I was holding you back from your dreams."

Eleanor blinked. "You are my dreams."


	13. Mercy

Mercy

By Duffy

Theodore stood in the living room of the Miller household with Alvin and Brittany. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

It was the prom and he was taking Eleanor. But he wasn't the only one nervous. Alvin was going with Brittany and Simon had worked up the courage to ask Jeanette.

But still, it was Eleanor, and he really didn't want to screw this up.

Brittany came down first in a tight red dress. Jeanette followed with a bright blue dress with purple sequins. The Eleanor followed.

Theodore was stunned. He knew Eleanor was pretty but she looked freaking amazing!

The green dress showed off everything in such a way that Theodore could only gasp in astonishment. He blinked in spasms as he took in her curves and her curly hair and just her _stunning_ beauty.

She smiled at him as he drunk her in. She took his hand and kissed his cheek. She giggled and blushed as Theodore still kept gasping for air.

"Theodore!" She half-whispered, half-giggled into his ear.

He blinked again and then quickly slipped the corsage over her wrist. Then he swept her into his arms and kissed her.

By this time everyone else including Dave and Miss Miller were watching them.

Theodore smiled. "What?" he asked. "I love her."

She continued to blush throughout the rest of the night. And for the rest of her life.


	14. Clumsy

Clumsy

By Fergie

Eleanor stood outside the ice cream shop. She smiled at Theodore's gentleman-like behavior. He offered to get her favorite (Butterscotch pecan crunch) and she had gladly taking the opportunity.

She felt so happy, so touched, and so _lovesick_.

But the issue was she was turning into Jeanette around Theodore. She couldn't stop stumbling or falling or just being a klutz around him. And she didn't know what to do.

Theodore returned and they walked down the street together. And fate would have it that she would trip because she had been staring at him too long. And she took him down with her.

But he just laughed and kissed her nose.


	15. Catch Me

Catch Me

By Demi Lovato

Eleanor stood in her bedroom, clutching a piece of paper close to her heart.

Theodore had sent her a love letter. Whether it was even meant to be sent or not was a whole different story. But it was a love letter and it only confirmed her growing desire for the littlest chubby chipmunk.

She smiled and twirled around her room. She knew it. She was in love.

Then the tears began to fall. How could Theodore love her? She was just Eleanor. Just simple young Eleanor.

So she sat down at her desk and began to write.

Dear Theodore,

This heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me

Eleanor

Then she sealed the letter and dropped it in the mailbox.


	16. Finale

So I finally finished those drabbles. I'm so proud of myself!

I'm not really happy with the Eleanor/Theodore drabbles but maybe I'll add some more later on.

But my favorite drabbles have to be the Simon/Jeanette ones. I absolutely love what I managed to come up with and I hope you do too!

Meg


End file.
